PS I Loathe You my version
by HawaiianPunchGirlie
Summary: What I think is going to happen in the 10th Clique Book. Takes place after Bratfest At Tiffany's...different pairings..you'll just have to read and find out..ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: I, Jessica, do not own any of the following Clique characters, or any others that may appear in the story. **

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE **

**Massie Block: Is totally over the boy fast and into the boy fest, so bring on the boys! Her and Dempsey are so close to being together, so can almost taste it! But when she starts to fall for another PC member's guy, will she go to extreme measures, just to get this ah-dorable brown-eyed guy?**

**Claire Lyons: is so excited to be back in Cam's life! She's got this green and blue eyed guys attention AND his gummies! But when another guy starts to catch her eye, will she leave Cam for him? And does the "no dating your best friend's ex" rule count too?**

**Dylan Marvil: Look's like the boys are running after her, since she just lost 10 pounds! But the one guy she wants seems to be distracted by another girl…a certain Spanish beauty…looks like there's going to be a war…**

**Kristen Gregory: Is the only PC member with a steady relationship. Chris asked her out and she said yes and now there in love. But what will happen to them when one of Kristen's old crushes comes back to haunt her… and he likes The Notebook now! Can their so called love last?**

**Alicia Rivera: Is beyond thrilled to be back in the PC! Her life is totally perfect! She's got her friends back, an ah-mazing guy, and the hottest body in BOCD! And Josh is totally committed to her as she is to him…right?**

**THE BRIARWOOD BOYS**

**Derrick Harrington: Is proud to say that he is officially over Massie! And he's glad that she's over him to, so thy can be friends? So everything is great…right? Wrong! His eyes keep looking a certain blonde hair-blue eyed girl…**

**Cam Fisher: Fate is in favor for him lately because he got his girl back! They are back forever and nothing can break them up this time! Well, maybe their best friend…**

**Josh Hotz: Is glad that his girlfriend, Alicia, is back with her best friends. Unfortunately, her girlfriend's best friend, is the girl he think's he is falling for. Well this should be good. **

**Chris Plovert: Is happily in love with his girlfriend, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Except for maybe a certain guy has come back from the so called "dead"…**

**Kemp Hurley: Is totally and completely blinded by love. That certain Spanish beauty has got him going nuts! He's so in love, he doesn't even realize the great girl in front of him...**

(A/N): Hey! This is my first chapter so please R&R! I'm not going to say I'm not going to post until I get 5 reviews or something…but I really want reviews! Thanks!

-Dancergrl512


	2. First Day Drama

Disclaimer: I, Jessica, do not own any of the following Clique characters, or any others that may appear in the story.

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

7:00 am

Monday, September 21st

"MASSIE! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, WE WILL BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY BACK!" Claire Lyons shouted.

Massie Block rolled her eyes. Doesn't Claire know that beauty takes time? She spritzed on her final touch of Chanel No. 5 and put on her latest Glossip Girl flavor, Fruity Fanta. She went downstairs to find Claire nervously biting her nails and pacing, probably waiting for her and thinking of Cam.

"Kuh-laire! Are you a cigarette?" Massie asked. Claire rolled her eyes, knowing what was going to come next.

"No." She answered.

"Then why do you look like you're about to be lit on fire?" Massie replied. Claire was used to hearing those jokes, so she just ignored them.

"Claire, I know you're nervous about seeing Cam, but you HAVE to chillax. I mean, do you REALLY want the PC seeing you like this?!? It would totally mess up our rep on the first day back in the Main Building. Now let's go pick up the girls." Massie said.

Claire, as always, followed obediently to the Range Rover. On the way to Alicia Rivera's, it was a comforting silence. Both girls were thinking of what was going to happen next.

"Hey chicas!" Alicia said.

"Hey!" Massie greeted her.

Claire just gave a small wave. On the way to Dylan Marvil's, Alicia and Massie talked about the LBR incident that happened on the Friday before. "Eh ma gawd! I dropped 10 pounds!! I sooo need to go shopping for a WHOLE new wardrobe!!" Dylan announced, as she stepped in to the car.  
As everyone proudly applauded for her, Massie gasped.

"EHMAGAWD! Dylan, I am in total love with your shoes? Miu Miu?" Massie asked.

"What else would they be? I had them custom made for moi! There Miu Miu Swarovski platform sandals!" Dylan answered.

The 4 girls raved on about the latest gossip and Dylan's shoes until they got to Kristen Gregory's house.

"Hey girlies! OMG how psyched are you guys to be going back to the Main Building!" Kristen said.

The Pretty Committee ranted on about everything until they got to their school, Briarwood-Octavian County Day, or more known as, BOCD.

Front Lawn

BOCD

Monday, September 21st

7:30 a.m.

As the girls stepped out of the car, Massie grabbed their attention.

"Ok. Outfit ratings. Alicia goes first." Massie said. Alicia stepped in to the middle of the circle.

" Alicia is strutting a brown and tan All Saints Gabriela Scarve shirt with black Pretty Girl straight leg jeans, gray Fendi ankle boots, a Topshop Gold belt, tan and diamond earrings from Barney's, a Vivienne Westwood Sacs Mode Femme handbag, a Burberry Prorsum English Rose Trench and our signature Tiffany's charm bracelet. Congratulations, you are a 9.6!" Massie announced. The PC proudly applauded while Dylan stepped into the circle. "Dylan is wearing a yellow Oscar De La Renta Silk bow front blouse, an olive La Garçonne Baby-cord swing skirt, Forever 21 black tights, the ah-dorable Miu Miu Swarovski platform sandals in gold, a yellow Chloe over shoulder bag, Tarina Tarantino gold earrings, a Juicy Couture gold and dark blue double pendant necklace, a red Fendi Cotton Babydoll trench and our signature Tiffany's charm bracelet. Congratulations, you are a 9.4!" Massie announced. They all applauded as Kristen stepped in to the circle. "Kristen is modeling a See by Chloe pink Ruffle Bust dress with skinny jeans by Topshop, white and pink Pumas, ruby and diamond studs, a pink Tiffany pendant, a pink Coach Soho bag, a Dorothy Perkins pink fluffy bow coat, and our signature Tiffany's charm bracelet. You lose points for the Pumas, so you're a 9.3!" Massie announced. Kristen blushed and let Claire step in. "Claire is wearing a light green tank by American Eagle, black skinny jeans by Cheap Monday, a Forever 21 green mini trench, Mossimo black Kamryn tall boots, diamond earrings from Barney's borrowed from moi! A green and white Coach Leah canvas wristlet, a Tiffany green jade pendant, and our signature Tiffany's charm bracelet. Wow Kuh-laire! You did really good today! Congratulations, you're a 9.7! Dylan and Kristen congratulated her while Alicia enviously clapped. "Now it's my turn. Claire, rate me." Alicia opened her mouth, expecting Massie to choose her, but Claire started. "Massie is strutting a multi-colored Missoni Brina mini dress, tan low rise jeans, a light green and multi-colored platform heels, a teal Chloe Mode Femme bag, teal Juicy Couture earrings, a pink Chanel pendant, a pink Marc by Marc Jacobs short wool coat, and to finish it off, our signature Tiffany's charm bracelet. I say you are a 9.8. PC?" Claire asked. "Ah-greed." They all said. "What will make me a 9.9?" Massie asked them. "A little more gloss." Alicia said trying to beat Claire. Massie applied the finishing touches and clapped for the PC's attention. "Ok. Now that we're all ready, we will be walking to the beat of 'So What' by Pink. Ready?" Massie asked.

"Ready!" They said. "Good. Now, let's rock this place!" Massie said.

"Ah-five, ah-six, sev-uhn, eight!" Massie said.

_So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that were done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight._

They sang that in their head until they got to their favorite oak tree. They all sat on their designer purses and started to gossip. Then they saw the soccer boys walking over.

(A/N): Hey guys! So what do you think? I can take the good and bad so please R&R! Here's a preview of the next chapter! I'm sick today, so I might be able to post two chapters today! And the girl's outfits are on my profile! Thanks!

-Dancergrl512

"_HEY CLAIRE!" Cam and Derrington shouted. _

"_Well Clare, looks like some people are fighting over your attention.". _

"_Josh, are you sure we should be doing this? We just got Alicia back!" _

"_Don't worry, everything will be find!"_

"_Kristen, I love you!"_

"_I love you to! I thought you were never going to say that!"_

" _I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND ALICIA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"_

"_It's not my fault that he doesn't like blondess!"_

"_I'm going to make sure you will never be in the Pretty Committee every again! Letting you in was a BIG mistake!"_


	3. Hook ups, makeups, and 3 dangerous words

**Disclaimer: I, Jessica, do not own any of the following Clique characters, or any others that may appear in the story.**

**(A/N): Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I am getting a little case of writer's block so can you please vote in the poll on my profile? Thanks! Oh and no one pointed out to me…In the story, the Briarwood Boys get themselves back into the MB…thanks!**

**-Dancergrl512**

The Oak

BOCD

7:40 a.m.

Monday, September 21st

"Hey Claire!" Cam and Derrington both shouted.

"Wow Claire. Look's like some people are fighting for your attention." Dylan said.

Claire and Derrington glared at each other and sat on both sides of Claire. Here how they were sitting:

D.H. M.B.

C.L. A.R.

C.F.J.H.

C.P. D.M.

K.G. K.H.

"Hey Derrick." Claire said, purposely ignoring Cam.

The other PC members rolled their eyes at Cam. They all wanted her to get back together with Cam. Can was starting to get frustrated.

"Claire, we need to talk now." Cam said through his teeth.

Claire was about to answer no, when Damaged by Danity Kane started playing on her phone. It was her text message ring tone.

**MASSIE: go with him now!**

**CLAIRE: but I don't know if I'm going no forgive him yet!**

**MASSIE: well forgive him anyway! GO!**

Claire sighed and put her phone away. Massie knew she got to her.

"Sure." Claire responded to an impatient Cam.

They walked over to a quiet area to talk.

"Claire, I'm sorry." Cam said. Claire just looked down and Cam took that as to keep going. "I really should have told you Nikki…please forgive me!" Cam finished. Claire looked up and saw the pleading look on his face. She knew he was telling the truth.

"Ok…I forgive you…but you have to show me you're worth it." Claire said/

At first, Cam didn't know what she meant. Then he realized it.

"oOo ok. Well if that's what you want." Cam said while leaning in. Claire leaned in when their lips met, it felt like heaven. Claire smelt the familiar scent of Drakkar Noir and grape Big League Chew. After about a minute, they came back for air.

"I'm glad we're back together." Cam said.

"Yeah, me too." Claire replied. While sneaking a glance at a butt shaking soccer player.

**Meanwhile…**

"Sure." Claire responded to Cam.

When Claire and Cam walked away, the PC (minus Claire) breathed a sign of relief.

"Fi-nuh-lly! They're going to get back together!" Massie exclaimed.

"Yeah…woop di do." Derrington grumbled.

"Why are you so down in the dumps?" Alicia asked.

"No reason. I just don't want them to break up again, that's all." Derrington said.

Josh, Kemp, and Plovert all wanted to say the real reason, that he liked Claire too, but Derrington sent them a look say 'if you tell them, you'll regret it.'

"Derrick, we all know that you like Claire so you can quit the act." Dylan said.

'NO I DON'T!" Derrington yelled.

"Derrick, just drop it. We're all tired of you pretending you don't like her." Kristen said.

"Fine, I do. But I'm going to make it my job to win Claire from Cam!" Derrington announced, while shaking his butt. He then saw Claire sneaking a glance at him, so he winked at her.

Janitor's closet

BOCD

Monday, September 21st

10:30 am.

"Josh, I don't think we should be doing this. We just got Alicia back in the PC!" Massie said, while Josh kissed her neck.

"Relax, Mass. Everything will be fine." Josh said.

They had both asked to go to the bathroom, and they met in the closet 5 minutes ago. They have been sneaking around like this since Friday night.

"Josh, I know we are going to get caught. Can you at least break up with Alicia so I will feel a little better about this?" Massie said.

"Massie, you shouldn't worry so much. Yes I'll break up with Alicia, but are you sure you want to stop after this?" Josh asked as he started to kiss her.

"Ok fine. But we're going to have to tell everyone soon." Massie giggled.

Hallway

BOCD

Monday, September 21st

10:45 a.m.

"Kristen, I have to talk to you." Chris said to his girl friend.

"_Oh no." _Kristen thought. _"The only time a guy "wants to talk" to talk to you, is if he wants to break up with you, or get together, and there's only one option in this case." _

"A-are y-you breaking u-up w-with me-e?" Kristen managed to stammer out.

"What? No. Where did you get idea?" Chris said.

"I don't know, I just figured…never mind. Go on. Kristen said.

"Um, ok. Kristen…I love you!" Chris said.

Kristen was in total shock.

"I love you too! I thought you were never going to say that!" Kristen said.

"OK, well that's good. So I'll see you later?" Chris said.

"Totally! Bye." Kristen said while walking away.

Chris sighed. _Wow…I really like her. _He thought.

"Hey, cutie." He heard someone whisper in his ear.

He turned around to see Alicia standing there in a sexy outfit. (A/N: that is her outfit)

Ummm h-ey Alicia." Chris stuttered.

"Aww, why so nervous? You know you want me." Alicia said.

"Actually, I want Kristen. I just told her I love her." Chris said, gaining more confidence.

"Chris, Chris, Chris. You don't have to play hard to get. I'm already here." Alicia said.

Then she shoved him in to the wall and kissed him so passionately that he barely had enough strength to push her away.

"I don't like you Alicia! Get a life!" He yelled at her and he walked away.

Luckily for Alicia, no one was in the hallway…or so she thought.

_**Claire's POV**_

"_Ehmagawd! Did I just see what I think I saw?" _Claire thought. Apparently she just say Alicia shove Chris into the wall and try to start making out with him. In a very seducing outfit. Fortunately, He pushed her away

She walked over to Alicia to tell her what she just saw.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hey, Alicia!" Claire said to sweetly.

"C-Claire! What are you doing here?" Alicia asked, trying to hide the fact that she's nervous.

"Oh I moved here about a year ago, don't you remember?" Claire cocked her head to the side and put a sickening smile on her face.

"Oh you're so funny Claire! So what's up" Alicia asked.

"Oh, not much. Just watching my so called friend try to make out with my other friend's boyfriend! What the hell were you doing?" Claire yelled.

"Claire…you don't know what you're talking about." Alicia said with an eye roll

"Oh really? I think I know what I'll be talking about when I tell everybody what a slut you are!" Claire said.

"Claire, who would actually believe you besides your LBR friend Laine?" Alicia said.

"No one may believe me, but they WILL believe the video I took of you. Now I got to go ruin your life. Toddles!" Claire said while walking away, leaving a shocked Alicia in the dust.

In/Out

BOCD/OCD

Hooking up in Janitor's closets/hooking up under the bleachers

Claire and Cam/Claire and Derrick

Forgive and forget/ holding a grudge

**So what do you think? R&R please! And pleaseeeeee vote in my poll…Trying to think of where to go with this and I need your help! Decide on which couples should go on, which should be destroyed! Thanks! Chapter 3 should be up soon as long as you vote!**

**-Dancergrl512**


	4. HELP!

**Author's Note: Heyy guys!!! I know this seems mean but I have the BIGGEST case of writers block!! But the only way I can continue the story is if you guys vote in the poll on my profile!! Pleaseeeeeeeeee!!! And if anyone wants to collab on this story, please PM me!! Thanks!**

**-Dancergrl512**


	5. Bye, Duhlicia

**Disclaimer: I, Jessica, do not own any of the following Clique characters, or any others that may appear in the story.**

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, with the holidays around and winter break homework, I've been busy!!! But I just finished reading the Gallagher Girl series and I can't wait for the next one!!! GO ZACH!!!! If you think I should write a GG fanfic, PM me!!! Thanks, and enjoy the story!! OH AND BIG THANKS TO MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY, Musical Magic!!! SHE'S MY BIFFLE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT HER, SO THANKS!!!!**

**-Dancergrl512**

Range Rover

BOCD

2:30 p.m.

Monday, September 21st

After school, Alicia rushed to the Range Rover, hoping she got there before Claire. Maybe, she could tell Massie she heard gossip that Claire is a pathological liar. But when she got there, she saw Massie leaning on the Range Rover, with CLAIRE AND KRISTEN!!

"Ehmagawd Massie! I am sooo sorry! I never meant to hurt anyone!!" Alicia rambled. And it took Massie and Kristen by shock.

"Alicia, what the frigg are you talking about??? And do you wanna give me a heart attack!?!?!?! Don't scare me like that ever again!!" Massie yelled.

"But didn't Claire-"Alicia got cut off by Claire.

"What are you talking about, Alicia?" Clare said a little bit too sweetly.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Kristen asked

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's just go." Alicia said, as Dylan arrived.

"What did I miss?" Dylan said, stuffing her mouth with a Krispy Kreme doughnut.

"Oh nothing. Just Alicia having a mini spaz attack." Massie said, as if it happened ever day.

As the girls started talking about the latest gossip in the car, Massie's phone started to buzz. The rest of the girls just ignored it, while Massie checked her iPhone.

**CLAIRE: Can we drop Alicia off first? I need to show you, K, and D something and Alicia can't see. **

**MASSIE: ok, w/e. **

**CLAIRE: Just don't tell Isaac right now, text him.**

**MASSIE: Ok.**

Massie closed her conversation with Claire, and opened one with Isaac.

**MASSIE: Isaac, can you make an excuse and drop of Alicia first? Thanks.**

**ISAAC: Yes, Ms. Block. **

Isaac turned around and winked and Claire and Massie. They both put a fooling smiling on their faces and winked back. They both joined the current gossip exchange on the way to Alicia's. When Isaac pulled up, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia had a confused look on their face.

"Oh, Ms. Rivera. I forgot to tell you. You're mother told me to drop you off first. I am sorry I forgot." Isaac lied.

"It's ok, Isaac. See you guys later." Alicia said while jumping out off the car.

"Isaac, bring all the girls back to my house. We have to have a TRUE- GLU meeting." Massie said, leaving Kristen and Dylan confused.

iPad

Block Estate

3:08 p.m.

Monday, September 21st

"Okay. I called this meeting today, because Claire has to bring something to our attention. Claire, you may have the floor." Massie announced.

"Thank you, Massie. As you all know, on Friday, we let Alicia back in to the Pretty Committee. But I just want to let you know, and I have proof, that Alicia doesn't belong with us. She is a liar, a user, and skank, and a –"Claire got interrupted by Massie.

"Claire, I hope you know that if this "proof" doesn't fall through, your life as you know it, is over!" Massie said.

"Oh, I know. That's why I want to show you this." Claire said while pointing to the T.V. "Oh and Kristen? I hope you know this is for your own good." Claire said, before turning the video on.

And there before them, was the video of Alicia practically mauling Chris Plovert. After it was over, a teary eyed Kristen got extremely mad.

"I am going to kill her!!" Kristen screamed.

Dylan was too shocked to speak, while Massie wasn't all that surprised.

"Don't worry, Kristen. Alicia will get what she deserves. Everyone should go home, but Claire

stays. Go on AIM when you get home. Isaac will take you guys home." Massie said.

As Dylan and Kristen left, Claire stayed. She wondered what Massie had to say to her.

"Claire, I am really surprised that you had enough guts to say this. And I'm happy you did. This slut is going to wish she never done that." Massie said with a smirk. I know she was thinking of a way to make Alicia most likely cry.

"You should get back home. Go on AIM ah-sap!" Massie said.

Claire ran out of the iPad and ran straight to the guesthouse. When she got there, she went straight to her bedroom and turned on her iMac. Massie, Kristen, and Dylan were already logged on. She logged in to the group chat.

**Massiekur: Ok, is everyone here?**

**Bigredhead: Yup.**

**Clairebear: Yea.**

**Sexysportsbabe: :'( yes. **

**Clairebear: Don't worry, Kris. He's not the cheater in the situation. **

**Sexysportsbabe: I know, but it's just hard thinking Alicia was actually my friend. **

**Bigredhead: Yea but she tricked all of us. No 1 saw it coming. **

**Massiekur: Okay, enough moping around. Now it's time to put Operation: Kill Alicia into action. But before we do, I have to tell you guys something. **

**Clairebear: What's up, Mass? **

**Bigredhead: Don't tell me you've been sneaking around with 1 of our bf's too!**

**Massiekur: Not exactly…Since Friday, me and Josh have been sneaking around with each other!**

**Clairebear: EH**

**Sexysportsbabe: MA**

**Bigredhead: GAWD!**

**Massiekur: I know! He's ah-mazing!**

**Sexysportsbabe: Well this is perfect!**

**Massiekur: Exactly! So here's the plan. Everyone wear black tomorrow. In the morning, we'll show the video to the WHOLE school and everyone will know what a slut bag she is! We'll kick her out of the PC in front of everyone!**

**Bigredhead: And that's it?**

**Massiekur: Dylan, you've known me pretty long…Do you think that's the end? Tonight, I'll tell Josh the plan. So tomorrow, at lunch, Alicia will catch me and Josh hooking up and he'll dump her in front of everyone! She will die a social death! (A/N: That line is from Sydney White =]) **

**Clairebear: brilliant!**

**Sexysportsbabe: Definitely, g2g mom wants me…bye!**

**Bigredhead, Clairebear, Massiekur: Bye**

_**Sexysportsbabe has logged off at 4:32 pm.**_

**Bigredhead: I g2g too. Mom made dinner, see ya later gaters!**

**ClaireBear: bye **

_**Bigredhead has logged off at 4:33 pm.**_

**Massiekur: Can you stay on Claire?**

**Clairebear: ya, only 4 a few minutes though. **

**Massiekur: good, cuz I have to ask you something. AndI won't tell anyone, not even for gossip points. **

**Clairebear: okay, shoot. **

**Massiekur: What do you think of Derrick?**

**Clairebear: Harrington!?!?!?! Y do u wanna know that???**

**Massiekur: I'll tell you when you answer. **

**Clairebear: Umm idk…I…kinda like him…**

**Massiekur!!! OMG X2!**

**Clairebear: That's y I didn't wanna forgive Cam that easily today!! Now tell me y u wanna know.**

**Massiekur: Ok…but don't scream! Well…Derrick…kinda likes you.**

Massie heard Claire scream from her bedroom.

**Massiekur: Kuh-laire! I told you not to scream!**

**Clairebear: sry….he seriously likes me??**

**Massiekur: Kuh-laire, am I a crook?**

**Clairebear: No.**

**Massiekur: Than y would I lie to you?**

**Clairebear: OMG!!!! Well, what should I do?**

**Massiekur: Talk to him tomorrow. Gtg, I'm gonna text Alicia and tell her there's no carpool tomorrow. Bye.**

**Clairebear: Bye**

_**Massiekur has logged off at 4:41 p.m.**_

_**Clairebear has logged off at 4:42 p.m.**_

Massie stepped away from her computer and headed our to her iPhone to text Alicia.

**MASSIE: no carpool 2morro. Isaac sick.**

**ALICIA: ok. **

"Payback's a bitch, Alicia. If only you knew that." Massie said to Bean

Range Rover

BOCD

7:30 a.m.

Tuesday, September 22nd

(A/n: the Clique's outfits are on my profile.)

"Okay. No outfit ratings, because we all look like 10's! Now let's take down this skank." Massie said.

As they stepped out of the car, all dressed in black, all eyes were on them. Especially, a Spanish girls' eyes.

"Hey guys. Why are you all dressed in black?" Alicia questioned them.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Were going to a funeral." Massie said with a sly look on her face.

"Really? Who's?" Alicia said, curiously.

"Yours." Massie said. She saw Alicia's face drop.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I di-didn't do anything!" Alicia stuttered.

"Duh-licia, am I a sweatshirt?" Massie asked, and didn't wait for an answer.

"Then, why are you trying to pull one over me?" Massie said. She saw a crowd was starting to form, so know was the perfect time to start Operation: Kill Alicia.

"EC-SCA-USE ME!" Massie yelled to get everyone's attention.

Massie saw the guys walking over and knew now was the perfect time. And, as of plan, Josh wasn't there. He couldn't see the video so he could break up with her later.

"I have a little announcement. One of you're fellow class mates is a skank, a slut, and a liar and a cheater. I think you might recognize her in this video." Massie said while out of nowhere, a screen came out and showed the video of Chris and Alicia.

As the video ended, Alicia ran away in tears, with Duh-livia on her tail.

"Alicia Rivera, everyone!" Massie announced.

As the bell rang, the crowd broke apart. But when Massie turned around, Claire wasn't there. And either was Derrick. Massie walked over to Dylan, Kristen, Plovert, and Kemp.

"Where did Claire and Derrick go?" Massie asked her friends.

"They went to go 'talk'." Kemp said with a smile. Massie laughed along with her friends. Her true friends.

Soccer field

BOCD

7:45 a.m.

Tuesday, September 22nd

"Claire, I need to tell you something." Derrick said.

"What's up, Derrick?" Claire asked, already knowing his answer.

"Well, I-I" Derrick stuttered

"You what?" Claire said.

"This." Derrick said, right before he kissed Claire on the lips. It surprised Claire so much, she didn't push away, but she kissed back. This kiss wasn't like the pecks Cam gave her. This was passionate, sweet, and amazing. When the came back for air, Claire was in total shock.

"Wow." Was all Claire could get out.

"Claire, will you go out with me? I can't get enough of you. All I think about is you." Derrick said.

"Derrick, you know I'm going out with Cam. But, I think I'm second thoughts about that. How about, both of you wait a week. And I'll tell you my answer then. Tell that to Cam too." Claire said.

"I would wait even longer for you." Derrick said.

"Aww, your so cheesy." Claire said while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Yea, but you love it." Derrick teased her.

"Nope." Claire tried to look serious, but Derrick started tickling her. Than they kissed until they heard the bell, and went their separate ways.

Eco-Café

BOCD

12:05 p.m.

Tuesday, September 22nd

Alicia walked around the corner to the Café after her usual lunch time announcements. Hopefully, everyone will have forgotten about this morning's video, and everyone will be on her side again.

"And if not, at least I still have Josh." Alicia thought. Well maybe not. When Alicia walked into the Café, right in front of her was Josh. And Massie. Making out!!

"JOSH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Alicia screamed.

"Making out with my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Josh asked innocently, while Massie has a smirk on her face.

"BUT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" Alicia yelled.

"Not anymore. Alicia, we're done." Josh said loud enough for the whole Café to hear. And for the second time that day, Alicia ran away from her embarrassment, with Olivia on her tail.

With Derrick, Claire, and Cam

Derrick, Claire, and Cam laughed along with the crowd in the Café as Alicia ran out.

"That girl had to coming to her." Claire said.

"Yea, she did. What a skank!" Derrick said.

"Definitely. Now Clare, please tell us who you're going to pick." Cam said calmly, knowing she was going to pick him.

"Yea, we want to know." Derrick said.

"Ok. Cam, you're a really sweet guy and cute, but you've broken my heart too many times." Claire said, while Derrick smirked and Cam frowned.

"And Derrick, you're really funny and charming, but you're a little bit too much of a ladies man." Claire said, while Cam smirked and Derrick frowned.

"So, the guy who I choose is…" Claire said.

DUM DUM DUM!!! Big cliffy there! Ok, I hate cliffys, here's the rest. Lol

"So, the guy I who I choose is…Derrick." Claire said with a smile. Derrick picked her up spun her around while she giggled. But Cam wasn't very happy.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Cam screamed.

Current State of Union

In/Out

The PC/Alicia and Duh-livia

Mosh/Alosh

video humiliation/gossip humiliation

Clarrington/Clam

Ok, that's the end. Sorry it took me so long. And sorry about the fake cliffy. I couldn't help it. Lol. Happy New year everyone! I'll try to get a new chapter posted soon, and if you have any ideas of where to go, PM me! And thanks so much for the help, Musical Magic!!!!

-Dancergrl512


	6. It's Still Me!

Heyy guys!!! Just letting you know I changed my pen name from Dancergrl512 HawaiianPunchGirlie... It's still me though!!! I'm most likely going to post the chapter tomorrow or Tuesday!!! L8terzzzzzzzzzz  
-HawaiianPunchGirlie


End file.
